Don't Cry Anymore
by zombie1242
Summary: Ryuki is being abused by her father . She confides in her friend Kiba . When she and Kiba go to annoy Shikamaru Nara , her life-long crush and he finds out about the abuse ... What will he do ? Fluffy ShikaxOC One shot !


**"Ryuki , are you alright ?" My bestfriend Kiba asks me , concern obvious in his voice .**

"Just go , have fun ." I say , trying not to let my voice crack from all the crying .

"No . Whats wrong ?" He sighs and sits next to me . I shake my head and allow my hair to fall infront of my eyes . With one swift movement , he moves my bangs away from my face and tilts my head towards him . "It was your father again , wasn't it ?" I nod slowly . "Kami damnit , one of these days , I'm going to kill him for all the pain he's caused you ." He punches the ground . Akamaru licks my face . I smile slightly .

/You'll be okay , Ryuki . I love you .\ Akamaru says to me . Being half wolf comes in handy some days . Being able to understand animals , having heightened hearing and smelling ... It's surely helpful when your a ninja .

"I love you too , Akamaru ." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck .

"So , who should we go attack ?" Kiba stands up and holds out a hand for me . I take it and he pulls me up .

"Shika-Kun !" I giggle , swishing my tail around .

"He's too lazy ." Kiba sighs .

"I like to annoy him ."

"Thats why I love you , dude ." Kiba smiles .

We parade over to Shikamaru's favourite hill , where unsurprisingly , he's fast asleep . I sit on stomach . He "oof"s and looks at me , then looks away with a pink tint to his cheeks . "Nice to see you , Ryuki ." I smile .

"Hey Shika ." I climb off him and lay down .

"Ryuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii~ you said we were gonna annoy himmmmm~" Kiba whines . I growl . He takes slow steps backwards , then turns and runs off with Akamaru closely behind him . I turn to lay on my side and face Shikamaru , my friend -and crush- since I was little .

"I haven't seen you in forever ." I whisper , placing a hand on his toned chest .

"I know . I miss you ." He sighs , looking up at the sky .

"Come visit me some time , then ." I smirk .

"Eh , trying to find you is too troublesome ."

"Oh ?" My face falls . He looks over at me .

"No , not like that ! You know I'd do anything for you , Ryuki ! It's just , your always with Kiba .." His amazing voice trails off .

"K-Kiba ?" I say softly .

"Yeah , Kiba ." He sighs angrily .

"Why are you mad about me always being with Kiba ?"

"I just .. It's ... Are you dating him ?"

Dating ? Kiba ? HELL NO .

"No ! I don't like Kiba like that ! He's like a brother !" I express . Shikamaru looks at me with a pained expression . "Promise ?"

"I promise ." He stands up an scoops me in his arms , touching one of the cuts my father gave me . I squeal in pain as tears flow from my eyes . He sits down with me in his lap .

"Whats wrong ?"

"N-nothing .." I try to keep myself from sobbing .

"No , what is it ? Did Kiba do something to hurt you ? I'll fucking kill him !" Shikamaru roars .

"It wasn't Kiba , it was my dad !" I yell back , then collapse in sobs as I realize what I had just said .

"Yo-your father hurt you ? Where ?" Slowly , I pull my shirt up a little under my bust , revealing large gashes underneath my fishnets . Shikamaru gently brushes his finger tips over them , tears puddling in his eyes .

"I-I'm okay , Shika , I promise ." I force a smile . His head collapses on my stomach as he bursts into silent sobs . I sit up , allowing his head to fall into my lap , and rub his back . "Don't cry , Shikamaru . I'm fine ." I lie in my fake-happy voice .

"D-Don't l-lie to m-me ." He says in between sobs .

"Shhhh , Shikamaru ..." He slowly lifts his neck up , his face only inches from mine . I run my fingers over his jaw line .

"Your not fine . You've been pretending all this time just so no one would worry about you .." His soft eyes look into mine . "I care so much about you .. you being hurt ... It .. I feel so ... so broken ..." I wipe his tears away .

"I'll be okay , Shikamaru ."

"No . You don't get what I'm saying . I /love\ you , Ryuki ."

"Y-you .. love me ?" My hand stops on his cheek , my face growing hot . He mouths 'Yes' before leaning in to press his lips on mine .

"I-I can't let you get hurt anymore ." He softly speaks , his eyes closed , our foreheads together . "Come live with me . It'll be okay , my mother won't mind .. too much ."

"I can't believe you want m-me to live with you ..." The corners of my lips turn up as a lovely shade of pink runs through his cheeks . "Make sure it's okay with your mother first ..."

"I don't care what she thinks . I love you so much , Ryuki . You'll be safe with me ."


End file.
